Finding Yourself
by Carebear19
Summary: On Hiatus PG for minor language. Liz's dad sent her to Vermont not long after Utah. Six months later she disappeared. Five years later no one has found her, but did they find someone else...
1. The Message

Title: Finding Yourself  
  
Author: Carebear19  
  
Disclaimer: All credit goes to Jason Katims for Roswell, and Melinda Metz, the author of Roswell High, which started it all.  
  
Summary: Liz went to the boarding school not long after her father first threatened to send her. Then she disappeared. Also, Ava returns with someone special.  
  
Author's Notes: I thought of this when Mr. Parker first threatened boarding school. Unfortunately, it took a while to write, as I was finishing my first Roswell fan fiction. Let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness was everyone, threatening, overpowering. No matter where she turned, it was there. She could feel it, coming closer, suffocating her. She could barely breath.. She knew they were there somewhere, she had to save them. She could hear them calling, they needed her help. But, he was there to. He couldn't know she was here. It would ruin everything.  
  
Then, she felt it, a small warmth on her leg, soft and warm. Leaning down, she picked her closest friend up, and saw the green eyes glittering, even in the dark. The eyes she had seen all her life, but never told anyone about. They wouldn't have believed her anyways. As she looked at the cat in her arms, she knew what it all meant, and knew it was time. 


	2. Saying Goodbye

November 18th 2001  
  
Liz Parker listened to the silence. Her parents were finally asleep. She grabbed her bag and quietly opened the window, she paused to make sure they were still out, and then crept out the window and down the fire escape. Pausing once more at the bottom, she saw that the lights were still out. She quickly turned and began running across town.  
  
Max looked up from the kitchen counter when he heard the knock. Michael slowly got up and went to open the door; one of many times it had been opened that night. Since 11:45, there had been a steady stream of unexpected guests at Michael's house. Maria had shown up first, followed by Isabel at midnight. At 12:05, Kyle had been at the door, followed by Michael who had come home from work at 12:10. Needless to say, he was surprised to find all the people in his living room. Everyone, except Michael and himself, had a note telling them to meet at Michael's at midnight. They had no idea why they were there and hoped Liz might know something. Now it was 12:30, and Liz was finally here.  
  
"Liz did you get a note too?" Michael asked as they walked from the door.  
  
"No, I sent them to you guys." Liz said placing her backpack on the floor and sitting down on the couch next to Maria.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked turning to face Liz, "What's going on and why did we have to meet in the middle of the night at Michael's?"  
  
"I needed to see all of you." Liz said looking at the group. "And this was the only time I could." Liz said standing up and walking around the room, avoiding eye contact. "I'm leaving Roswell in the morning. My plane leaves at six." She said finally, stopping to look at them.  
  
"What?" Isabel said standing up from her chair next to the couch. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Vermont." Liz sighed "My parents are sending me to boarding school."  
  
"Why?" Kyle asked in shock.  
  
"Because they don't want her near me." Max said straightening up from the counter and walking around it into the front room. "And they know as long as she's here they can't separate us." He said looking at Liz with a small smile.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Maria said standing up, and walking over to Liz. "I may be upset at Max," she began, waving her hand at him, "for getting you arrested and all. But they can't send you away your Senior Year!" Maria exclaimed grabbing Liz's hands.  
  
"Maria, there's nothing we can do." Liz said pushing Maria back to her seat and kneeling next to her. "We just have to accept it and face the year on our own." She said standing up and walking around to Isabel. "I promise I'll write everyday. And we'll keep in touch by phone." She told them while making Isabel sit back down, then she walked back over to the couch. "You tell me everything that happens and it will seem like I never left."  
  
"Oh Liz." Maria said turning towards Liz as her voice broke. "But it won't be the same." She said as her eyes started to tear up. "I can't lose both of my best friends in six months!" she cried as the tears started to flow and Michael pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Maria, you won't lose me." Liz said as her own eyes started to tear up. "And I think we better stop this before we all start crying." She said sitting down next to Maria again. "We can't change anything no matter how much we wish we could. So lets make the time we have left the best it can be. I have something for each of you." She finished quietly and picked up her bag and digging in it. "Maria, I don't know if you remember this, but here." She said handing her a worn brown book.  
  
"What is it." Maria began as she opened it then stopped as realization dawned on her. Ever so slowly she closed the book and touched cover almost in reverence. "Adia." She whispered. "I thought it was lost years ago." She said quietly and looked up at Liz with more tears in her eyes.  
  
"So did I." Liz said tears filling her eyes as well.  
  
"What is it?" Michael asked looking at the others confused, wondering why Liz and Maria were quietly crying again.  
  
"A piece of their history with Alex. Something that was just theirs." Kyle whispered.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Maria asked as she slowly turned the pages.  
  
"Alex." Liz said simply. "I found it after the accident. He had it all this time." Liz said placing her hand on top of Maria's. "Now its your turn to have the book. I have the memories here." Liz said placing her other hand over her heart.  
  
"Thank you Chica." Maria said quietly looking Liz in the eyes, and then continued to look at the book.  
  
Liz smiled then rummaged in her bag again. "Kyle this is for you." She said handing him another book. This one was black and smaller than Maria's, but at the same time it was still larger than a regular book.  
  
"Thanks, what is it?" Kyle asked then opened the book. Inside were dozens of pictures of him with Liz, with his dad, and with the whole gang. "Thank you Liz. Its great, I don't have many pictures, but then again you know that." He said looking up at her.  
  
"I didn't put everything in there. I left out most of the pictures from Prom. But I even included little notes." She said with a shrug.  
  
"Thanks." Kyle said simply. Liz gave a small smile and took a tape out of her bag and handed it to Isabel. "This is for you. I thought you might want it for the wedding. And I think Alex would have wanted you to have it too. It's a song he found about three years ago. He planned to sing it at our weddings, but we convinced him to record it on tape about two years ago. I made a copy of mine and kept it. This ones for you." Liz told her with a smile. "He would have wanted to sing it himself, so this is second best."  
  
"Liz, I can't take this. It's yours. Give me the copy." Isabel said trying to hand the tape back to her.  
  
"No Iz, I want you to have this one. Please." Liz said pushing it back towards her.  
  
"Alright." Isabel said with a sigh, "Thank you."  
  
"Michael, this is for you." Liz said handing him another book.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Michael said opening the book to find pictures of him and Maria form when they were kids. Michael's stared surprised to find pictures of him and Maria up until Prom. "How did you get these?"  
  
"I was always a bit camera crazy. Even as a kid." Liz said softly and staring at a far off point, as if remembering something. "Anyways." She said shaking her head slightly. "Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Max, this is for you." Liz said handing him another book.  
  
"You sure have a lot of books Liz." Kyle said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, well that's me." Liz said with a small laugh. "Max, can you promise me that you'll take care of that?"  
  
"Of course, but what is it? And where's the key?" Max asked turning the book from side to side and front to back.  
  
"Here." Liz said pulling a chain from around her neck.  
  
"Liz, your journal!" Maria exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Liz, I can't take this." Max began.  
  
"No Max. You have to. There is stuff written in there that no one can see. About you and the others. And more" Liz said finishing quietly.  
  
"Alright. I'll take care of it." Max said setting the book and the key on the counter. "But what about you?" Max asked walking around and kneeling next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked placing her hand on his face.  
  
"I mean that you've given us all these things, what do you have from us?" he said taking her hand and holding it.  
  
"My memories." Liz said with a slight shrug, "I don't need anything else, besides, how would I get anything past my mom, let alone my dad."  
  
"Now that really isn't fair." Isabel said with a half smile.  
  
"Yeah." Liz said smiling back.  
  
"Good point. What if Maria were to give you something Michael made for her?" Max asked  
  
"What did Michael make for me?" Maria asked  
  
"Nothing. Oh, uh.. Sorry Maria. What are you talking about Maxwell?" Michael asked.  
  
"That's the cover story, what if your folks think it's a gift from Maria, they'll obviously let you keep it then." Max said standing up and he started pacing. "And Maria says it's a gift that Michael originally made for her out of glass." He said turning back towards the couch and pointing at Michael. "A glass figurine of us. Yes, that's it. How could they argue that?" Max said putting his arms up in the air as if in a shrug.  
  
"How are you, make that am I, going to make that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Your not going to make it, we're going to make it." Max said.  
  
"Huh?" Kyle asked dumbfounded.  
  
"We're going to connect. And then the three of us are going to use our powers to make what ever she sees, and the two of you are going to help by just being a part of it, so it contains a piece of all of us." Max said.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Maria said quietly.  
  
"Good." Max said. " Now Liz, I want you to close your eyes and think of whatever you want." He said, and then continued after she closed her eyes. "Now the rest of us are going to join hands around the table." Max waited while they formed a circle around the table. Maria took Liz's right hand, and held Michael's left hand. Isabel, who held Kyle's left hand, held Michael's other hand. Kyle held Max's left hand and Max held Liz's other hand.  
  
"Now don't be getting any ideas that I like you or something Evens." Kyle said with a grin."  
  
"No way Valenti. Everyone close your eyes and concentrate on Liz." After a few moments a soft light filled the room. Slowly it faded away leaving a clear small object. Everyone opened their eyes and Liz picked the object up.  
  
"It's just like I saw it!" Liz exclaimed. She past it around so the others could see. The object was a glass figurine of all of them at Prom. Actually, it was almost like the picture taken at the Crashdown, minus Amy and Jim. And, Tess wasn't there either. Alex was on the right, with his arms around Isabel. Next to them were Michael and Maria, and Michael was in his tuxedo. Next to them were Max, then Liz, and then Kyle. The group formed a semi-circle around a glass rose that was yellow.  
  
"Liz, it's beautiful, but why the rose?" Isabel asked.  
  
"The yellow rose stands for friendship." Maria explained.  
  
"Thanks you guys, but I had better get going before Mom and Dad realize I'm gone." Liz said standing up. "I'm really going to miss you guys."  
  
Isabel gave her a hug, then told her, "Take care Elizabeth Parker. Looking back, who would have thought we'd ever be best friends? You're like the sister I always wanted, and Maria's like that annoying little sister we can't get rid of." She finished with a grin.  
  
"Hey, I'm not annoying! I'm unique." Maria said pretending to be upset. "I'm going to miss you Liz. I'll call everyday mom lets me." She said giving Liz a tight hug. "I don't want to let go." She said as the continued to embrace.  
  
"I know, neither do I, but we have too." Liz said stepping back.  
  
"Goodbye Liz." Michael said giving her a quick hug before pulling Maria into his arms.  
  
"Goodbye Michael. Take care of her, and yourself." Liz told him before turning to Kyle. "We've been through a lot."  
  
"Yeah we have. Take care of yourself Parker." Kyle said as they stood and stared at each other.  
  
"Oh come here Kyle." Liz said pulling him into a hug. "Tell your dad I said goodbye, okay?"  
  
"I promise. Be careful out there. Don't run into any of my ex-flings." He said with a smile.  
  
"What flings?" she teased back, "the ones in your head?"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Keep it up Parker, one of these days I'm going to get you for that." Kyle said with another smile.  
  
"Sure Valenti, when we're 80." Liz told him before turning towards Max.  
  
"I'll walk you out."  
  
"Bye everyone. Talk to you soon." She said turning back to them one last time before walking with Max outside.  
  
After closing the door, Max turned to Liz, "Be careful."  
  
"I will. I'll write everyday, and e-mail twice as often." Liz told him softly.  
  
"Me too. I love you Elizabeth Parker. I always will."  
  
"I know Max, I love you too. Take care of them, and yourself. Make peace with your parents. Your dad will forget in time. As will mine."  
  
"I'll try Liz." He told her before taking her in his arms and giving her a kiss. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked softly.  
  
"No Max, it can cause too many problems. Stay here and be with them. They need you more than I do right now, I can make it home okay. Nothings going to happen in Roswell." Liz told him.  
  
He watched her as he opened the front door with his hand behind his back.  
  
"Goodbye Max." Liz said turning from the house and walking away. About a block away she paused and whispered softly. "I'll never forget you." before turning around the corner.  
  
Max watched her go and paused as he started to turn, thinking he'd heard her say something, but figured it was just his imagination. He turned around and walked through the doorway. Liz never looked back. 


	3. The Letter

Michael Guerin sat in the booth at the Crashdown. They had closed thirty minutes earlier, and Maria was finishing her cleanup. Isabel was drinking a cherry coke across from him, and Kyle sat in a chair at the end of the table. They all looked up as the door chimes played and Max walked in. Mr. Parker had allowed Max to come to the Crashdown again after Liz had left six months earlier, and the gang met there every Friday night to go to a movie. Jessie, Isabel's husband, usually joined them after the movie for a late dinner as he worked in Alamogordo on Fridays. Max walked over to the booth and sat down next to Isabel.  
  
"Max, are you okay?" Kyle asked.  
  
Michael looked up at his best friend when he heard Kyle. Kyle was right in asking, Max looked terrible. All the blood seemed to have left his body. He was whiter than his t-shirt, which was pretty white. "Max, what's wrong?" Michael asked as Maria sat down with them.  
  
"I got a letter from Liz." Max said quietly.  
  
"And that's why you look like you've seen a ghost." Maria said skeptically  
  
"Read for yourself." Max said handing her the letter.  
  
"Alright. "Maria said opening the letter. "Dear Max, Hey, how are you? I hope all is well. I'll get right to the point instead of beating around the bush. This is my last letter. I'm not going to be writing anyone anymore. Please tell the others goodbye for me and ask Isabel not to try and find me. I know she will immediately. I have my reasons. Don't try to reach me at the school; by the time you get this, I'll already be gone. My parents should receive their letter not long after you. Please show them this so they know your not involved. I'm sorry. Goodbye Max. Liz."  
  
"Oh my gosh. What's going on?" Isabel asked shocked.  
  
"I..I don't know. I'll go get the Parkers." Maria said getting up and leaving the letter. "And some cedar." she mumbled as she walked away.  
  
By the time Jessie got to the Crashdown that night, everything was in an uproar. The Parkers had received a similar letter that day, asking that they not look for her. They had called the school to learn she was gone. She had been there at dinner the night before, but a complained of a headache, so they didn't think anything of her not showing for breakfast, assuming she had slept in. No one realized she was gone until classes started. They had just been getting ready to call the Parkers when they called there.  
  
The police were looking for her, but unfortunately, the last picture they had of her was over six months old, from just before she left home. Also, the headmistress said she had changed in appearance; she had grown a bit taller and lost some weight. She had also cut her hair so she looked quite differently than when she had first arrived. Now they waited to see if the police would find her. 


	4. A New Place

Anne Hazel looked around the room. It would work. She turned back towards the other women. "I'll take it, it's perfect."  
  
"Of course. Well, here's the key. Rent is due the 15th of each month." The women replied, and then left.  
  
"Well, time to get to work. Myshka, come on out." Anne said, and a black cat with emerald green eyes climbed out of Anne's bag.  
  
"What do you think Myshka? Will it work? There's the kitchen, dinning room, and living room area to the left of the front door, and the bedroom on the right, the bathroom is through that door. Anne said from the doorway of the bedroom, pointing to a door next to the closet.  
  
"It'll do"  
  
"Thanks for your enthusiasm Myshka." Anne said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, give me a break. I grew up in the open prairie for pete's sake." Myshka said jumping up on the sink.  
  
"Give me a break, that was in the 1880's. Get over it cat." Anne said, "So, what do you say we move everything in??"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The cat said with a yawn.  
  
"Fine, but don't blame me when you cant find your house or litter box." Anne said walking out of the room.  
  
"Anne! Anne you wouldn't." Myshka called, when he got no answer she jumped off the counter and ran to the front room. "Anne!"  
  
"What?" Anne asked as she looked at the cupboard, as she turned to face Myshka, dishes started appearing in the cupboard.  
  
"You really don't want to do that do you? It would be so wrong, where will I sleep?"  
  
"I don't know, the bathroom sink." Anne said with a grin.  
  
"That's not funny." Myshka whinned. "My fur will get wet and icky."  
  
"Grow up Myshka." Anne told her as she turned towards the cupboard again, and smiled when she saw all the dishes were there. "I'll give you your house and box. Besides, like I really want cat fur in my sink." Anne said with a grin.  
  
"HA. Ha. You know you can do this sooooo much faster." Myshka said with a smirk."  
  
"True," Anne replied then snapped her fingers and the room was filled with furniture. "Happy?"  
  
"Not quite." Myshka replied, from where he hung upside down on the ceiling fan.  
  
"Oh, poor baby." Anne said with a smirk and helped the cat down. Myshka immediately jumped up on the couch.  
  
"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Spoiled cat." Anne said sitting next to her.  
  
"Of course. Then again, what would you do without me?"  
  
"Don't know. Be lonely most of the time." Anne said with a sigh  
  
"True, but don't think about it. You have Charles and I. And the others of course." Myshka said crawling onto Anne's lap. "You even have that stupid dog."  
  
"Sasha isn't stupid Myshka. And I know what you're trying to do." Anne said as she began to stroke the Myshka's back. "But, I still miss them. Sometimes I wonder if they'll even recognize me anymore. And it's only been six months" Anne sighed. "Oh well. I'll never see them again anyways. But, enough of this, let's eat." Anne said and Myshka jumped down. "What would you like?" Anne asked as they walked into the kitchen. 


	5. Tradition

Isabel Rodriguez stood next to the familiar graves. Around her were her closet friends and family. Today was the anniversary of the deaths of the only men she ever loved. Alex had died five years earlier, Jessie one. She still couldn't believe Alex was gone, let alone Jessie. It seemed like a dream. But she knew it was true. One year ago, Michael, Max, Maria, Kyle, and herself had been at Alex's grave when Mr. Valenti called. Jessie had died in a car accident, eerily similar to Alex's. She had been shocked, and buried him next to her first love. It seemed fitting somehow. Both had known of her uniqueness, both learning long after meeting her. They had told Jessie after Liz disappeared. Liz was another difficult question. They had declared her dead; the case was closed after two years. They said no word or sign in two years left little hope, and they should move on. But Max refused to believe that she was dead.  
  
Ava had come to Roswell while they were searching for Liz. They told everyone she was Tess' twin sister, raised by their mother. She had Max's son, and told Max's parents that Tess had died in a plane crash not long after the boy was born. She had told the six of them and Mr. Valenti, that Nikolas had killed Tess for not bringing them. Ava was barely able to rescue the boy, but she had also failed. Tess had hid the fact she was pregnant with twins. Nikolas had killed the little girl. Ava couldn't forgive herself for that.  
  
Max had gotten a house for him and Ava. They shared responsibility of little Maxie. Tess named the boy after his father, and they called him Maxie for short. Isabel loved being an aunt, and was usually found at Max's with Ava. The two had become close friends. People never questioned Max and Ava's relationship, they knew that Max still loved only Liz, and that Ava lost her love in the same plane crash that killed her sister. Or so the story goes. It would too confusing to explain about Zan. They had also proved that Michael, Tess, and Ava were triplets. At least that's what they told everyone. Actually Michael and Tess were twins, like Max and Isabel. Ava had explained that they were always born in sets of twins.  
  
That theory was proven true, when Isabel herself gave birth to twins six months before. She had found out she was pregnant days after Jessie's funeral. Luckily, there were no problems with the atmosphere, or a one- month pregnancy. Ava explained that only children of two hybrids had those problems. Max's children had been born on Antar, so Maxie had no problem once they returned to earth. Maxie looked like his father. He was going to be five in October, and was getting ready to start kindergarten. He had the powers like his aunts and uncle, and knew to never use them outside the house and their supervision.  
  
Isabel's twins looked like Jessie and herself. The older boy, named after his father, had Jessie's hair and features with her eyes. Her daughter had her features and hair with Jessie's eyes. They called her Beth, short for Elizabeth Isabella. The two had already showed signs of powers, having connected with each other, and her parents.  
  
They had finally told their parents the truth, everyone in fact. The Evens were surprised, but quickly accepted it. Mrs. DeLuca took it well, considering she yelled at them for over an hour for letting Tess mind warp her that day. Her mother-in-law accepted it quickly, like her parents. She figured it just made them more special in her mind. She loved the babies, and spoiled Maxie.  
  
They had told the Parkers as well. Mr. and Mrs. Parker took it the hardest, they had accepted Max again, and after hearing everything, including why they robbed that store; they were upset with the way they had treated him. Max told them it was all the past, and they had to keep together, for Liz. They've become a big part of the group's lives, seeing in them their daughter. They especially clung to Maria, which was understandable. The group became like one big family. The only ones who didn't know, were the Whitman's, they had left town not long after Liz disappeared. No one had heard from them since.  
  
Isabel knelt down next to the graves. "Hey you two. I hope your both happy. We miss you. Jessie, the twins are beautiful. Your mother is here; she knows everything. She has moved in with us. And she spoils them, when I watch her with little Jessie; I imagine what you were like as a baby. Take care of yourself. I'm okay here. And Alex, thank you for getting Jessie and I together, for giving me the courage to follow my heart all those years ago. I love you both." She finished standing up. She looked down at the two stones.  
  
Alexander Charles Whitman June 21, 1984-April 29, 2001 Beloved son and friend May your song always be sung.  
  
Jessie Adam Rodriguez May 15, 1978- April 29, 2005 Beloved Husband and son We'll never forget 


	6. Life Goes On

In Waldorf Maryland, an elevator rose to the top floor of a building. A young woman got off and walked down the hallway to the door of her apartment. Walking inside she locked the door and put her purse on the chair next to the black cat. She walked to the bedroom and let her long red hair down. He would be here in twenty minutes to go to practice. Her blue eyes sparkled at the thought. If her family saw her now, they'd be shocked. She had become a singer, and a darn good one at that.  
  
Looking at the table by her bed she saw she had plenty of time for a shower. She turned the stereo on before walking into the bathroom. Back next to her alarm, a small glass figurine sat glowing it the lamplight. The cat came in and sat on the bed watching the figurine, her emerald green eyes alert. The figurine sparkled as if from within, remembering a long lost Prom, and the friends who were there. 


	7. Thoughts

Max Evens sat down at the kitchen table. Ava was upstairs reading to Maxie. He still couldn't believe that his son was home. Or that he had a daughter whom he would never know. Ava was a wonderful friend, she treated him like she would a brother, mostly because to Ava he was the brother of the man she had loved. She had never gotten over Zan's death, many nights he would wake up from nightmares to find her already awake, reliving that night in her mind.  
  
She still feared that Loni and Rath would return, and seek vengeance for her betrayal. They tried to reassure her that there was no way Loni or Rath could hurt her without going through all of them, but she still couldn't escape that fear. He was the only one who truly understood what she was going through. Every night since he had received that letter, he had dreamed about Liz, and what might have happened to her.  
  
His biggest fear was that she had found someone else and didn't have the courage to tell him all those years ago. Although in his heart he knew that wasn't true. His true fear, the one he never allowed himself to acknowledge was that Kivar had her, and she sent that letter to protect them.  
  
"Max, are you alright?"  
  
Max looked up to the archway, Ava stood there watching him, concern in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, it's been a hard day, you know."  
  
"Liar. It's not today that's bothering you. It's Liz." Ava said walking into the room and sitting down across the table from him. Max just looked at her instead of answering. She saw the truth in his eyes; he showed everything in his eyes, just like Zan. Sometimes she had the hardest time believing Zan was truly gone. But then she would look away from Max's eyes and the truth would return.  
  
Max had changed since she first saw him almost seven years earlier. He had never been what you would call a gawky teenager. But he had matured a lot more since that day. Most of it was due to losing Liz. He finally truly accepted his role as the leader after Liz disappeared and she had returned with Maxie. Isabel once told her that having Maxie was the one thing that saved Max. After Liz's last letter, his very soul seemed to disappear beneath his grief. It was like he was just a shell and the real Max had gone with her.  
  
That had been the worst part of the whole event for the others. It was bad enough losing Liz, but to have lost Max while he still with them in body; well, they were all thankful that she had arrived when she did.  
  
"Ava, come back to the kitchen." Max said softly with a slight smile.  
  
"What?" Ava asked slightly confused at the change of thought in her mind.  
  
"You spaced out again."  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said standing up. "Why don't we go watch T.V., it's mindless and will keep us from thinking too hard." She said standing next to her chair.  
  
"Sure, why not." Max said standing up and the two walked into the living room area.  
  
Just after midnight, Ava had stopped on the music channel and they sat watching the top ten countdown.  
  
"And the number two song this week is 'I Never Meant To Say Goodbye' by Anne Hazel." The announcer said as the scene changed to the music video. A woman in her early twenties stood in front of a small band of three guys and a girl. The woman had long red hair to her knees that looked like the sky at sunset, and eyes that were ice blue.  
  
"Geez, does she have a lot of hair. I'd go nuts trying to wash all that." Ava said softly.  
  
"Yeah, but she does look familiar somehow." Max said as he watched her. "Then again, so does her bass player." He said looking at the man who had long black hair in a ponytail.  
  
"You're right, he does. But I can't think of where." Ava said as the video showed the two in question lean against each other while she sang. Ava looked around the room trying to remember why they looked so familiar. Her gaze stopped as she saw a photograph on the mantle, a picture taken five and a half years earlier when Alex returned from what he believed to be an exchange study. The picture showed Alex and Liz leaning back to back with her hair slightly blown in front of both their faces from the wind. Ava looked at the picture then back to the T.V., she looked at the picture once more than looked back at the music video. "Oh my Gosh." 


	8. Memories and Wedding Rings

Maria sat in the booth waiting for Michael. He had told her to meet him there, and then the two of them would go to the restaurant. He had to work, and wouldn't be able to get cleaned up and pick her up from the Valenti house, and still have them there in time for their reservations. She glanced towards the wall and saw a picture the Parkers had put up three years earlier. It was a picture of Alex and Liz not long after he had returned from 'Switzerland'. They had made a copy of it for everyone at the same time, and they all kept it on their mantles, or whatever equivalent they had.  
  
Maria sat and thought about all the changes that had happened since Alex had died. First with Liz leaving, then her own disappearance, it had been a rough first year. They only good things that year were Isabel's wedding, and Ava returning with little Maxie. The next year had been easier, they finally told their parents the truth, and Amy and Jim had gotten married that Christmas. She moved in the Valenti house, and she and Kyle were still fighting like brother and sister. Which, looking back, they always had done. Deep down they both knew that Amy and Jim would get married one day.  
  
The next two years were wonderful with the exception of Liz's case being closed. Michael got a steady job at another security company, Max started law school, Isabel was modeling, Ava earned her teaching certificate, Kyle was playing baseball in collage, and the Parker's had made her assistant manager. They had told her that if she wanted, they were going to leave the Crashdown to her. She, of course, readily agreed. Then last year that terrible accident happened.  
  
They still wondered about it, it was so similar to Alex's, and on the same day. Yesterday they had continued the ritual started five years earlier, that had changed slightly last year to include Jessie in a new way. They left flowers on their graves, and Isabel told them a bit about their life over the past years, they took turns each year talking. Only Michael, Kyle, Isabel, Max, and herself ever talked though; but this year they let Isabel talk, even though it technically had been Michael's turn.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?"  
  
Maria glanced up, as she was pulled out of her thoughts, to see Michael standing next to her.  
  
"Yeah." Maria said grabbing her purse.  
  
"Hang on a second." Michael said sitting down across from her.  
  
"I thought we had reservations to make." Maria said slightly confused, but she sat her purse down anyways.  
  
"I wanted to talk for a few minutes before we went."  
  
"Okay." Maria said relishing in the chance to just talk with him.  
  
"Alright, so how are you, really?" Michael asked taking her hands.  
  
"I'm alright. Yesterday was rough, but it is getting easier every year." She said softly.  
  
"I know, my biggest fear is that I might lose you like Iz lost them." He said quietly, slowly he pulled his hands away and looked her in the eye. "Maria, I have a question for you and I want you to give me the first answer that enters your head. Promise?"  
  
"Alright, promise. Shoo." Maria told him wondering what he was so worried about asking her.  
  
Michael slid out of his seat and knelt on one knee next to her. Pulling a small ring out of his pocket he looked up at her. "Maria DeLuca, six years ago, we shared our first kiss in this restaurant. Over the years our lives have seemed to often include this place so I thought it fitting to ask this here. Maria, I have loved you for years, and only you. You are everything to me. Wherever you are, is where I belong, you are my home. Maria, will you marry me?"  
  
Maria looked at him and the small gold and diamond solitary he held. She glanced at the photo of Alex and Liz trying to fight the tears in her eyes, somehow she knew that they were there. She turned her eyes back to him and saw the Parker's standing at the doorway to the back. She immediately knew that they had known about this. Looking Michael in the eye she whispered the only thing that entered her mind. "Yes."  
  
Michael smiled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. Neither of them noticed the other patrons clapping as he slid the ring on her finger.  
  
Maria looked around finally noticing the other customers. She smiled at them then turned to Michael, "What do you say we go to dinner Spaceboy."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. But lets go out the back." He said taking her hand. The two of them went passed the Parker's as everyone clapped once more then returned to their meals. No one noticed the black cat slink out the front door. 


	9. The News

Kyle sat down on Max's couch next to Isabel. Everyone else was already there, and looking around at Isabel, Michael, and Maria, he knew they were just as lost as he was as to why Max and Ava had called them at eleven thirty at night. Max and Ava walked in and sat down, and everyone was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"That's it, what ever it is that you called us here for must be bad somehow since you can't say anything. So, before we hear your news I have some good news." Michael said taking Maria's hand. "Earlier tonight I asked Maria to marry me and she said yes."  
  
"Congratulations." Kyle said, truly happy for them. He may not have like Michael at first, but he was good for Maria, and she for him.  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." Isabel told them with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations Michael, Maria." Max said with a smile.  
  
"Congrats." Ava told them.  
  
"Thanks, now what's going on Max?" Maria asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"We think we may have found Liz." Ava told them.  
  
"And Alex." Max said softly.  
  
Maria's face, which had lit up upon hearing Ava's announcement, faded to shock immediately after hearing Max's. Isabel's and Kyle's matched hers exactly, and Michael went from shock to anger within seconds.  
  
"Maxwell, what are you talking about. This is not something to joke about. Isabel and Maria are still getting over Alex's death, as we all are. We all know where Alex is, he's downtown resting in peace next to Jessie." He said standing up.  
  
"Michael please sit back down." Ava told him. "I'm the one who thinks it was Alex. Not him. Just hear us out."  
  
"What did you guys see?" Maria asked  
  
"We saw a music video of a singer called Anne Hazel. She looks like Liz, just slightly different. And her bass player looks like Alex. We know it makes no sense, but we got her CD and a copy of the music video. You have to see this for yourself." Max said turning the T.V. on and pressing the play button.  
  
Three minutes later Maria was sitting two feet from the television having paused the video on the scene with Ann and her bass player leaning against each other. She had seen it immediately and had grabbed the remote stopping the tape in that position. She hadn't moved since she scrambled over to the T.V. and was sitting with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Maria, come on baby." Michael said trying to move her away from the television to no avail. Finally he turned it off and simply picked her up, and carried her back to the couch they had been sitting on.  
  
"It's them. I know it is." Maria said quietly. She looked up at Max, and with determination in her voice asked, "Where do they live?"  
  
"I think you need to get use to the idea tonight. We'll go look for them tomorrow." Max said softly, and immediately regretted it. Within seconds of his statement Maria was standing over him with her hands on his shoulders, holding him to the chair. Everyone stared in shock at how quickly she had moved from Michael's arms over the coffee table to Max's chair. "Where are they?" she said, her voice filled with a slightly psychotic edge, her eyes showing that he had better tell her or else.  
  
"Waldorf, Maryland." Max said softly, and was completely surprised when Maria collapsed on his lap, he grabbed her just as she started to slide to the floor. Michael came over and picked her up, once more carrying her to the couch.  
  
"What happened to her?" Isabel asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know." Michael said looking at her, as she lay unconscious.  
  
"I've only seen her like this once before." Kyle said softly. The others looked at him, willing him to continue. "Back before you guys came. It was actually the week before you came. Some of the school yard bullies had gotten tired of never getting any money out of Maria, Liz, and Alex. So they grabbed Liz at the beginning of lunch, thinking they could bribe the money from them. Maria flipped. She knew that they had her, and went after the biggest one of the group. One of his goons had Liz somewhere else, and she wanted to know where she was.  
  
"She scared him so bad he went from being a bully to the campus coward in one day. Alex was the only one who could calm her down. I think she passed out from the shock."  
  
"Maybe we should all call it a night. We'll decide what to do in the morning." Max said standing up.  
  
"Yeah, why don't I take her home Michael. I'll let you know when she wakes up." Kyle said standing up.  
  
"Alright, that probably makes more sense. Besides, Amy might take it better from you."  
  
"Okay. Let's meet back tomorrow around eight." Max said as Michael picked up Maria and walked outside with Kyle and Isabel in tow. Max closed the door and turned to Ava. "Well, that went well." 


	10. Gone

Isabel walked into the kitchen. The night before had been quite interesting, and she wondered how many more surprises today held. The phone rang just after that thought entered her head and she sighed wondering what had happened now. "Hello?"  
  
"Iz? It's Max; you have to come over now. Kyle left a message on the machine, Maria's gone. She's going to Maryland. Kyle is with her, but he can't get her to change her mind. And he's a bit afraid to, she was acting like she was last night when he tried to persuade her this morning. Bring everyone; the others are already on their way."  
  
"Alright, explain to everyone what happened last night. We'll be there as soon as possible." Isabel said before hanging up the phone. "Mama!" she called, using her special name for Jessie's mother. "Get Beth, there's an emergency!"  
  
Thirty minutes later she pulled up to Max's house having explained everything that happened the night before. Everyone was already there, as displayed by the number of cars parked in front of the house. Picking up the twins the two went inside. Amy met them in the hallway and took Beth and Jessie back to where Maxie was. Iz and Mrs. Rodriguez went into the living room to join the others. After Amy returned and everyone was sitting down once more, Max began to talk.  
  
"We have to go after them. But who should go?"  
  
"I think the four of you should go." Jim said.  
  
"So do I." Diane Evens said softly.  
  
"As do I. If it is Liz, you are the best ones to bring them all home." Jeff Parker said softly, looking at Max.  
  
"Alright, but what about the kids." Isabel asked.  
  
"I'll take them." Mrs. Rodriguez said.  
  
"Are you sure mama?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Of course. They'll be no trouble. Besides, if I do need help, there's enough family around here to pitch in." she said with a smile as she glanced around the room.  
  
"Alright, then I guess we better get going." Max said standing up. "How about the four of us meet back here in an hour, and we'll take my car."  
  
"Okay. Lets go." Michael said standing up.  
  
"Good luck." Nancy Parker said as everyone stood up and began making their way outside.  
  
"I'll bring her back." Max told her.  
  
"I know." 


	11. Leaving

Two hours away, a black cat jumped up on the stool next to the young woman who was singing. When her bass player noticed the cat he stopped playing and the woman knelt down to the cats level.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
The woman looked up at her friends. "It's time. Let's get packed." Everyone walked to different parts of the house and began to pack. In her room, the woman looked at the figurine she had kept for the past five years.  
  
"What are you thinking Liz?"  
  
She looked towards her doorway, surprised to hear her old name. "Maybe I should leave it Charles. Maybe they will let me go."  
  
"Them or him?" he asked walking over to her. "Liz, you know that he will never let you go. Besides, you promised Serena that you would let her see it. We are going to see her after all."  
  
"I know Alex, I know." She said following his lead and reverting back to their old names.  
  
"Charles, Ann; we're ready."  
  
She looked towards her doorway once more to where her drummer stood. "Alright Stephan. Tell Susanna and Mitchell we'll be right out.  
  
"Let's go." She said picking up the figurine. It glowed softly while she placed it in her duffle bag. 


	12. Arrival

Maria parked the car and got out. They had been on the road for three days. She knew that Kyle was worried about her, and that the others were probably only hours behind her, but that didn't matter. She knew Liz and Alex were here. She didn't want to believe Max at first, but then she had seen them. She had seen them! Kyle stepped next her as they waited for the elevator. Nothing could keep her from seeing them; they were only ten floors above her.  
  
"Maria!" Well, she had spoken too soon. She turned and saw Michael standing with Max, Isabel, and Ava.  
  
"Maria, are you alright?" Michael asked as they walked towards her and Kyle.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Thank Gosh. Come on, let's go get some coffee and figure out what to do next." Michael told her as the elevator doors opened.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, but I'm too close." Maria said as she stepped back into the elevator and hit the button to close the doors.  
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled as she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Relax Michael. She can't get far." Kyle said as the other elevator opened. "I know right where she is going." He said as everyone walked on the elevator, and he pressed the button for floor ten.  
  
Minutes later Michael stepped off the elevator to see Maria at the end of the hallway knocking on the door. "Maria." He said as they walked over to join her. "Don't do that again. Please."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I was too close. There's no answer." She said with a frown as she knocked again.  
  
"Well, if it is Liz and Alex, they probably wouldn't answer the door." Michael said with a half smile, as he moved Maria out of the way and used his powers to open the lock. The group walked inside to find the house empty except for one duffle bag and a cathouse. Other than that there was no sign that anyone had lived there.  
  
"Do you get the feeling they knew we were coming?" Isabel asked looking around as the group walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Defiantly." Ava said as they looked around. They turned as they heard the door open and voices drift into the apartment.  
  
"How could you forget Ann's duffle bag Stephan?" a female voice said.  
  
"I don't know Susanna. Just drop it." A male voice answered, his irritation evident.  
  
"Will you two just drop it." Another male voice said.  
  
"Fine Mitchell." Susanna said. "But you're no fun."  
  
"I don't care." Mitchell replied.  
  
"Will you two stop it. You fight like five-year-old twins. And Susanna, you and Stephan fight like an old married couple." Another male voice said the sounded familiar.  
  
"That's because they are twins, and they will be married soon enough Charles." Another women said with a laugh, her voice sounding completely familiar.  
  
"True Anne, you have a point there." Charles said with a laugh. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
Max rushed to the living room, followed by the others. Anne was just walking through the door when he cried out, "Wait!" Anne turned around, complete shock on her face. Charles, Susanna, Mitchell, and Stephan stuck their heads in the door, all wearing identical expressions.  
  
"Mommy." A child's voice echoed from the hallway. The four standing in the doorway parted as a five year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes ran to Ann, followed by a black cat and a white dog. The six from Roswell stared in shock as Ann picked up the little girl, and looked at them. "Hello Max." 


	13. Questions

Anne Hazel sat on one of the couch at her brother's house. At least the man the world believed to be her brother. He sat next to her, on his other side was Stephan, Mitchell was in a chair next to her, and Susanna sat on the arm of the couch by Stephan. Across from them were Max, Isabel, Michael, and Maria on the other couch, with Kyle and Ava sitting in chairs next to them. In her lap, was her daughter, the girl looked from her 'mommy' to the strangers wondering what was going on. Looking down at her daughter, she said, "Serena sweetie, why don't you go play with Myshka and Sasha in the other room."  
  
"Alright Mommy." She said jumping down. The cat and dog followed her as she went down the hallway, although the cat stopped in front of Anne and gave her a look saying she wasn't happy to be excluded.  
  
"So, you guys finally found me." Anne said looking at Max.  
  
"Why Liz? Was it her?" he asked looking towards the hallway.  
  
"Is she really yours" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yes, she is my daughter." Liz said softly, knowing it was useless to pretend anymore.  
  
"Is she Max's" Maria asked softly, finally voicing the question on most of the Roswellian's minds.  
  
"No. "Max said softly. "There is no way she is mine." He said looking Liz in the eye.  
  
"Oh." Isabel said  
  
"Whose is she?" Max asked softly. "Did you really find someone else that quickly?" Liz looked at him but kept her mouth shut. There was no way she could avoid hurting him, unless she told him the truth. And she could never do that.  
  
"Well, since she obviously won't say anything. What about you Alex?" Max asked looking at Charles.  
  
"How did you guys figure it out?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Actually Ava did. From your music video and a picture the Parker's had. How are you even here?" Max asked, "You were dead. I saw you." he said softly.  
  
"No, you saw what Kivar wanted you to see. Tess didn't kill me. After I was in the car, I woke up, and Kivar arrived. He mind warped her into thinking I had never woken up, and left a skin in my place. I was taken to Arizona."  
  
"Then how did you get here with Liz?" Isabel asked  
  
"We rescued him." Stephan said simply. "We contacted Liz in her dreams the night before she went to see you for the last time. That's why she made her goodbye the way she did."  
  
"You knew then that you were going to disappear!" Maria exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us."  
  
"I couldn't. If Kivar even thought you knew, he would have a reason to torture you. He can never find the six of us. It was better this way." Liz told her standing up and walking around the room.  
  
"Why? Why does Kivar want you? Is she his?" Max asked.  
  
"No. I guess there is only one way to take care of this. The truth." Liz said as Myshka walked back into the room. 


	14. The Past

Liz sat back down on the couch. "Alright." She said slowly. "Let me tell you a story, it's the real story of your lives on Antar." She began staring off in space, then continued talking.  
  
"There once was a young girl named Marena, she had long red hair and ice blue eyes. She lived in the Palace of Antar. Her parents worked for the Royal Family, but they weren't servants. Her mother was the Queen's most trusted companion, and her father was the King's head huntsman. The girl grew up with her best friends Carisca, Bachkra, Stajrak, Lackra, and Farina. On Antar, all children were born in multiples, and Marena was no exception. Her brother's name was Kivar, and like them, all her friends were siblings in one way or another. Carisca and Bachkra were twins, as were Stajrak and Lackra. Farina had two siblings, Avaria and Rath, who were also good friends with Marena.  
  
"Farina, Avaria, and Rath were triplets, and the group also had two more friends, Zan and his twin sister Velondria. Lackra and Stajrak were the children of the King's cupbearer. And Carisca and Backra were the children of the Queen's record keeper. Zan and Velondria were the King and Queen's children. Rath was Zan's best friend, and the son of the king's second in command. Someday, Zan would be King and Rath would be his second.  
  
"Anyways, Marena and her friends would spend the day studying and learning about life and everything they would need when they helped to run the kingdom or whatever else lay in their future. But, most of all they simply spent the day together. As they grew up, they were inseparable.  
  
"Over the years the friends became closer as many of them began to fall in love. Marena and Zan fell in love at an early age. Stajrak and Carisca, Backra and Farina, and Lackra and Velondria soon joined them in the change from friends to lovers. It was also common knowledge among the group that Kivar was in love with Velondria, and Avaria was in love with Zan, although it was never spoken of out loud.  
  
"Marena and Avaria remained friends, because Avaria had told her that even though she loved Zan, she was happy because he was happy with Marena, and she would never do anything to destroy the love they shared. But, Marena knew that Kivar was another story. Even though she loved her brother, she feared what he might do in his pursuit of Velondria.  
  
"Now, the time came for their parents' to announce their betrothals. Their parents', having no idea of the love they had found, followed what they believed to be best. Zan was to marry Avaria, Velondria to marry Rath, and Farina to marry the King's nephew. The group was horrified and told their parents how they felt. The Queen, who had planned the marriages, refused to change them. However, her husband went against her wishes and told them they could marry whomever they wanted. So, the Queen decided to take matters into her own hands." Liz said before gazing past them as if reliving whatever she planned to tell them next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Marena looked around the garden, Zan was suppose to meet her at midnight. It was a beautiful night, the moons were both full, and a soft breeze filled the air with the scent of flowers. Marena turned as she heard a noise behind her. The Queen stood behind her.  
  
"Hello your majesty." Marena said bowing.  
  
"You should have let him go Marena. It didn't have to be this way." The Queen said softly.  
  
Marena began to back away; afraid of whatever the Queen was talking about. Suddenly two men grabbed her from behind. "Zan!" she cried out before they covered her mouth with some fabric.  
  
"Keep her quiet. Get out of here. I can already hear the houses stirring. I'll buy you some time." The Queen said as the men began to drag Marena away.  
  
Just after they left sight, Zan came running around the corner. He stopped, surprised to see his mother, "Mother, what are you doing out here? Never mind that. Did you hear Marena? Have you seen her?" he asked as their other friends began to arrive.  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"What is that by your foot majesty?" Kivar asked.  
  
The Queen stepped back and Kivar picked up a piece of red cloth and a white rose.  
  
"It's the rose I gave her after dinner." Zan said taking the rose.  
  
"And this is from the outfit she was wearing. It's torn." Kivaar said looking at the cloth.  
  
"Wife?" The King asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't even see that there. I came over here after I heard the scream."  
  
"Where were you before? Did you see anything unusual?" Lackra asked looking around.  
  
"No, I was over by the rose gardens."  
  
"Alright. Let's let the guards look. There's nothing we can do." The King said taking his wife's arm. Everyone began making their way back to the palace, except Lackra and Kivar.  
  
"There's no way she could have beat Zan here from the rose gardens." Kivar said softly.  
  
"And that's the only place where there is no possible way of seeing this area."  
  
"I think she's hiding something." Kivar said.  
  
"I agree." Lackra said, "Come on. We better get back to the others."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Six days past and there was no sign of Marena. Until, at last, she was found at the bottom of the cliffs overlooking the sea. Her clothes were torn and the doctor found evidence that she had been beaten before she fell, giving proof that she had been murdered.  
  
"Zan was inconsolable, blaming himself for her being alone in the garden. Kivar and Lackra were more determined that the Queen was involved, and began to search for any information as to how Marena had died and who had done it. They left the palace for six months, during which, the King died and Zan was named King.  
  
"Avaria had helped him through his grief, and the two had married, although Avaria knew that a part of his heart would always belong to Marena. Carisca and Stajrak also married during that time. When Kivar and Lackra returned, they had found the men who killed Marena. Lackra went ahead to inform Zan that Kivar was returning with two of Marena's killers. Unfortunately, Zan's mother heard their conversation and poisoned Lackra. When Kivar returned, Lackra's funeral was in progress.  
  
"After the ceremony, he went to Zan and told him everything, including the information about his mother being involved. She and the men were placed on trial, and found guilty. Also, Zan's mother was found guilty of Lackra's death, but there was a law that a royal could never be killed for a crime. So, she was placed in the tower dungeon to live out her life in isolation.  
  
"A year passed and Backra and Farina married. Also, Kivar helped Velondria deal with her grief, but the side of him that was never truly good finally won his inner battle for control, as only Marena was able to help him control it.  
  
"Kivar's first victims were his closest friends, Backra was found in the garden, Stajrak in the courtyard, and Carisca in the pastures. Farina, after the deaths of her friends, lost her mind. She had been trained as a sorceress, and after she went crazy, she began using her powers for evil.  
  
"Velondria, unknowing of Kivar's evil let him into the Palace one night. She was his first victim that fateful night. He went on the kill Zan, Avaria, and Rath. Farina, learning the truth, regained some of her mind and was able to help create a way to send Avaria, Zan, Velondria, and Rath to another planet as hybrids in the hope that they would return and save their people.  
  
"By this time, the evil Queen had escaped, and she took the pods of the four and placed her trusted companion Nasedo in charge of their protection and training in hopes that at last her plans would be fulfilled. Kivar, having learned of what was going on, came and created his own set, which were evil. Farina arrived as the Queen and Kivar fought, and Kivar was finally able to seek his revenge for his sister's death. However, by doing so he lost the last part of him that was still good.  
  
"Farina was able to get the eight pods away, but in the process the two Avaria's were mixed. Farina did not learn of this until after they had been sent, and she knew that in order to save everything they would have to send the other five of her friends. They started a whole new spell to achieve this as Kivar knew of the last, so Marena, Lackra, Stajrak, Backra, and Carisca's hybrid counterparts would be younger and look more like the people of the planet they were going to when they emerged from the pods. The five would also emerge long before Zan, Velondria, Rath, and Avaria, so that they would able to be taken away from the four in hopes that Kivar would never learn they were there.  
  
"After the ship was sent, Kivar found her. The two fought, and Farina was killed, but not before she was able to destroy the powers Kivar had stolen from his victims in the world of sorcerers. And so, the Queen's message reached you that summer, and you Ava, were really meant to be with them in Roswell." Liz said as she finished.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, as the Roswellians digested the new information.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Isabel asked  
  
"Because, we were never meant to know you." Alex said softly.  
  
"I don't understand." Max said confused.  
  
"Didn't you ever wonder why the two of you had the connection that you did?" Susanna asked.  
  
"It's because your connection goes back two lifetimes." Stephan said softly, "Just as Alex and Isabel's, and mine and Susanna's."  
  
"Are you telling us that you five are the five Farina sent to earth after them." Maria asked pointing Michael, Isabel, Ava, and Max.  
  
"Yes, we are." Liz said softly. "That's why Kivar can never learn that we are alive, or more importantly that I am alive."  
  
"Why, Why is it so important he doesn't know you're alive?" Kyle asked  
  
"Only she can kill him without killing herself. If any of you, or us, were to try that, we would die in the process. But she's a twin. She can't die that way." Alex said.  
  
"Boy you people are blabbermouths."  
  
Max and the others from Roswell looked towards the voice to see the black cat. "He talks?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'm a girl you idiot. And my name is Myshka."  
  
"Wait a minute, no cat is going to call me an idiot and get away with it." Maria said standing up.  
  
"Bring it on girlie. I've been craving a good fight for three years." Myshka said jumping up on the table and flexing her claws.  
  
"Let me go." Maria said to Michael, who held her around the waist.  
  
"Maria, stop it. Act your age." Michael said as he held her.  
  
"Yes Myshka, take his advice. Act your age, you're almost one hundred for crying out loud." Alex said with a laugh.  
  
"So. I may be old, but I can still beat her." Myshka said walking back and forth on the table.  
  
"That's enough. All of you." Liz yelled standing up as Maria flew back onto the couch and Myshka went flying to land on a cathouse.  
  
"But Marena." Myshka began.  
  
"No!" Liz said turning towards her. "Think of the example you're setting for Serena. She's under your and Sasha's training. What will she think if you go and fight everyone? She'll grow up thinking fighting is alright. And that very idea is what has all of us reliving a life that brings us almost as much pain as it did before." Liz said as she walked towards Myshka. "Now, go back in there and make sure she's alright."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. But you're just delaying the inevitable." Myshka said as she jumped down and began to walk across the room.  
  
"Hey Myshka." The dog said walking into the room. "Should we tell her that her father was here?"  
  
"Sasha!" Liz yelled.  
  
"Oops, they're still here aren't they?"  
  
"No you dumb dog. They left ten minutes ago through the silent door. Of course they're still here. And, if we are smart, we won't be." Myshka said as the two took off at a run, towards the back room.  
  
"You can run, but you'll still be get punished for this!" Liz called after them before turning back to the group. Max was standing up looking at her.  
  
"What was that dog talking about? Who here is her father? It obviously is one of us." Liz sighed, "You were never suppose to know." She said softly.  
  
"Whose daughter is she Liz?" Max asked walking towards her. "Please, just tell us." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
  
"She just can't Max, let it go." Alex said standing up.  
  
"Why should he?" Ava asked softly, "Something's going on here, we deserve to know what."  
  
"No you don't. This is exactly why we left, why we were never meant to be with you." Susanna said from the couch.  
  
"Look chick, I don't know you, and I don't care what you think or say, I was meant to know Liz and Alex. They are my best friends." Maria said standing up.  
  
"In this life." Susanna mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean 'in this life'?" Maria said as she lunged at Susanna. Maria stopped mid-lunge and seemed to rewind as she went back and sat on the couch. "What the heck was that?"  
  
"Who did that?" Michael asked, angrily.  
  
"Me." Stephan said slowly, measured, "No one threatens my fiancé."  
  
"Well no one uses powers on mine." Michael said as he lunged at Stephan, and Maria lunged at Susanna once more.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Liz looked around the room, and turned as her daughter came out to see what was going on. Michael and Stephan were in the middle of a fight, which Kyle and Mitchell were trying to break up. Mitchell and Ava were arguing, and Isabel and Max were holding Maria and Susanna apart.  
  
Liz looked at Alex, the one question he never wanted to hear in her eyes. "Liz, you can't. You know what will happen."  
  
"I know. He deserves to know,."  
  
"But what will happen to Serena."  
  
Liz looked at her daughter.  
  
"Mommy, why are they fighting?"  
  
Liz kneeled down and looked her daughter in the eyes. "They are having an argument about me. They want to know something about you, that I can't tell."  
  
"Oh, you mean who my father is, well, you just can't tell them, I need you." Serena said with a shrug.  
  
"Thank you sweetie. Now go on back to your room. I'll call you when everything's calmed down."  
  
"Okie dokie." Serena said as she turned and went down the hall. "Come on Sasha, Myshka. Let's go."  
  
"Go on love, I'm going to stay with your mom." Myshka said looking up at Liz. "Let's get them separated alright?"  
  
"Alright." Liz said as she lifted her arms into the air then brought them back down to her sides quickly. Immediately everyone was back where there were before the fighting began, and just as quickly, they realized they could get up, even if they wanted to.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" Michael asked, "Who's doing this?" he asked looking up at Liz and Alex, the only two still standing.  
  
"Her." Alex said with a shrug. "How else was she supposed to get you to listen if you all were fighting." Alex said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, perfectly relaxed.  
  
"Liz, let us go." Maria pleaded  
  
"Will you stop fighting?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will all of you stop?" Liz asked.  
  
Everyone murmured different responses of yes. "Good." Liz said and everyone was able to move again. A chair appeared behind her and she wearily sank into it. Myshka immediately jumped up on her lap and Liz began to stroke her back slowly. Alex walked over and leaned down on the chair, once more relaxed as he supported his weight against the chair. "You okay?" he asked softly, so only she and Myshka could hear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"Alright." He said giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.  
  
"Liz, what about the girl?" Max asked softly.  
  
"There's nothing you need to know. Sasha was mistaken, Serena's father isn't here." Liz said, forcing herself to keep eye contact with Max. She watched as his eyes clouded over with pain for a moment, then went back to their normal clarity. As she looked at her other friends from high school, each of them held various looks of disbelief at Liz's statement, except Ava. Her eyes challenged Liz, somehow Ava knew that Liz was lying. But, Liz sensed that was all Ava knew, thankfully.  
  
"Well, I suggest we take a break from all this and eat. Whose up for pizza?" Alex asked standing up.  
  
"I am." A small voice called from down the hallway, and Alex laughed as Serena came running towards him. Swinging her up in his arms, the two made their way to the kitchen to place the order. Everyone started talking to each other at once. Everyone, except Liz. Sasha had come out and jumped up on the chair, where he lay on the armrest. The three of them sat in silence, almost like statues.  
  
They talked in their minds as to how they should handle things, Myshka and Sasha were worried about Liz. They had no ideas as to what the future held, but, it was infinitely more dangerous than it had been two hours earlier. Every now and again one of the gang from Roswell would glance over at Liz, Myshka, and Sasha on the chair, wondering what was going on. 


	15. Music

Thanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Isis,  
  
Mel  
  
Here u go:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok sorry everyone it the last part when Liz stops everyone from fighting and they are pinned to their seats, I meant to say "they couldn't get up, even if they wanted to." sorry about that. :-S  
  
Also, the songs don't belong to me. They belong to the people who wrote them and sang them. They were on A Walk To Remember, so that's all I know about them at the top of my head, I know Mandy Moore sang them both and one actually belongs to her....so this is my disclaimer. So please don't sue, I just can't remember all the info.... sorry :) ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It had been two days since Max and the others had found them. Two very tiring days. Serena had been the first to ask about their lives in Roswell, he and Liz couldn't bring themselves to do it. They had heard about Max's son, and Iz's kids, and Jessie's death. They didn't have the heart to tell them that they already knew about all thoses things, even Michael and Maria's recent engagement. Of course that would require explaining how Myshka was able to get from here to Roswell in a matter of seconds, and unfourtunatly that just could not be done. the less they knew the better off they all were. Today they had practice, as they did every week. The Roswellians had begged to be able to come, more to the point Maria had begged to come and the others simply tagged along. They knew that Max had called home to tell them they had found Liz. And that almost everyone was making arrangements to come here. Unfoutunatly when they arrived, the six of them would be gone. It was best that way, for everyone.  
  
"Charles? Are you ready?" Alex looked up at their manager. "Sorry John, yeah I'm ready." "Good, now we're going to do Only Hope then Cry ok?" John continued "Alright." Liz replied. "Good, have fun Anne." he replied.  
  
"Alright everyone." Liz said turning to look at the band then she turned back towards the microphone.  
  
"One..Two..Three.." Stephan said tapping his drumsticks together, counting off. Then they started playing, Alex on bass, Stephan on drums, Mitchell on lead guitar, and Susanna on the keyboard.  
  
Closing her eyes, she started to feel the music, this was how it was before, the music and her. She had denied it back in Roswell, Maria was the singer, not her. But this wasn't about singing, it was about home. She remebered before, music was a part of her, it always would be. taking a deep breath she began....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maria watched as the band started to play the intro leading up to Liz's part. Liz closed her eyes, swaying lightly to the beat, a soft smile on her lips. Maria loved music, writing it and singing it. It was a part of her life that she loved, but in truth she could live without it as long as she had Michael. But, watching Liz she realized that Liz couldn't. She looked so at peace, a way that Maria had never seen her before, even when they were children. All those years Liz never sang, maybe she should have. It was like the music was a part of her.  
  
She stopped thinking when Liz began to sing, somehow she just couldn't bear to think of anything else. She closed her eyes as she listened, she felt a deep sense of peace just listening to her best friend sing.  
  
  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that Ive tried to write over annd over again  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
  
  
  
Michael looked at Maria when Liz began to sing. She had been standing next to him, and had been watching Liz intently while the band played, then all of a sudden she had completly relaxed. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling softly. Glancing up at Liz he saw that her expression was nearly the same as Maria's. "Odd." he thought glancing back at Maria. Then he stopped and listened to the song. There was something so soothing about it, so peaceful....  
  
  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now Your my only hope  
  
  
  
Isabel looked around her as she listened to the song. "I wonder what's up with Maria and Michael?" she thought as she looked at them, they both had their eyes closed and had a complete look of peace to them. "That is so strange." she had never seen Micheal look well, peaceful. She had to tell Kyle about this. As she started to turn to Kyle she paused as the songs lyrics hit her. She closed her eyes slowly, it was such a beautiful song.  
  
  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galexy dancing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again  
  
  
  
Kyle looked over at Isabel when he saw he move out of the corner of his eye. Odd, she was sitting with her eyes closed. Quickly glancing around he saw Maria and Michael were the same way. Wait a minute, was that a look of peace on Michael's face??? "Oh my g..." wait a minute... that sounds so nice....  
  
  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now Your my only hope  
  
  
  
Ava looked around the room, except for her and Max, everyone was sitting with their eyes closed and looked down right peaceful. "I wonder what the heck is going on? Maybe I should tell Max......  
  
  
  
I give You my apathy  
  
I'm giving You all of me  
  
I want Your symphony singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lugs I'm giving it back  
  
  
  
Max looked away from Liz. He really hadn't been listening to her sing, in fact he had blockked her singing out as he watched her. She looked so happy. Glancing around he saw something that he would probably never see again as long as he lived. Michael was smiling with his eyes closed. Then again they all were. Glancing at Liz he saw that she wore the exact same smile as them, like she was totally at peace. They all seemed to be listening to her, he paused and actually listened for the first time....  
  
  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only Yours  
  
I pray to be only Yours  
  
I know now Your my only hope  
  
  
  
Alex looked at all of the Roswellians. She had done it again. Shaking his head he smiled as she finished the song. She really needed to learn how to control that.  
  
  
  
mmmm  
  
mmm  
  
ohh oh ohhhhhhhh  
  
  
  
Liz opened her eyes and saw everyone sitting in front of them. "oh hell." she thought then turned to Alex. Opps. she mouthed to him with a small shrug. He just shook his head and smiled before they started to play the next song. Glancing back at the people sitting she saw them coming out and shook her head. She would not do that again, no siree.  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But i was never that sure  
  
  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
  
  
They finished the song and began putting everything away. Liz walked over to John who had a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.  
  
"How was that John?"  
  
"Perfect, just perfect. I knew you were my favorite group Anne."  
  
"Thanks. So is that it for today?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and go. Your friends seemed quite happy listening to you. Want my advice," he began dropping his voice down to a whisper, "keep singing, they never ask you any questions."  
  
"You know far too much John. But thanks. See you in a couple days." she replied giving him a wink before walking over to Alex who wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, what now?" he asked looking down at her face.  
  
"We go back to the house and deal with any questions they have. Make them think we are ok with them being here."  
  
"Alright, I think someone's a little jealous." he said nodding across the room so only she could tell.  
  
Glancing up she saw Max giving Alex a nasty look. "He'll have to deal love." she replied kissing him on the cheek before stepping out of his arms. "Come on, let's get this over with." she continued. He wrapped an arm arounf her waist picking up his bass with his other hand, then they made their way across the room.  
  
"We'll see you later John." he called, glancing back at their manager. Stephan, Mitchell, and Susanna were right behind the two of them, the Roswellians a few feet behind them. It was definatly going to be an interesting day. 


	16. Surprise!

Thanks to all who reviewed  
  
nat  
  
Christina2002  
  
isis  
  
sohna  
  
psloveml  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max watched as Alex wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and she leaned against his shoulder. Then she gave him a kiss, sure it was on his cheek, but it was still a kiss. They couldn't be together, it wasn't possible. Then again, maybe they could, maybe Alex was Serena's father. He was in the room....  
  
Suddenly Max sat up in bed. He had to stop dreaming and thinking about that. It had been two days since the practice. And his parents were arriving today with the rest of their extended family. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four-thirty in the morning. Sighing he got out of the bed and pulled on a shirt and pair of pants. There was no way he was getting any sleep now.  
  
Walking into the front room he saw that Ava and Isabel were already up. "Hey." he said as he sank into a chair.  
  
"Hey." Ava replied, use to his sleeping habits or lack there of.  
  
"Max, what are you doing up. Don't tell me you couldn't sleep either." Isabel said softly.  
  
"Do you think that Alex could be Serena's father?" he asked softly, surprising even himself by asking it.  
  
"Ummm...." Isabel said trying to find her voice. "Well, anything is possible I suppose."  
  
"It could be." Ava said softly from where she was driving.  
  
"What made you think of it?"  
  
"After they finished singing, she went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, while her head was on his shoulder. Some reason it seemed a bit, well too cozy to me." he said softly trying to make it seem like he didn't care. But they both knew that he was really hurt.  
  
"I don't know Max, I don't know what to tell you." Isabel replied softly.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see. After all, they will have to explain everything eventually." Ava said trying to sooth him.  
  
"Have to explain what?" Kyle asked as he, Michael, and Maria walked in through the front door.  
  
"Were the heck have you three been at this hour?" Isabel asked, surprised to see them.  
  
"Getting donuts. None of us could sleep either." Michael explained holding up the bag.  
  
"So what were you talking about." Maria asked as they sat down.  
  
"Max is wondering if Alex could be Serena's father." Ava explained.  
  
Maria looked thoughful for a moment."Well, she does have brown eyes like Alex. And the blonde hair could come from his family too... His cousin was a blonde. But I just can't see it in all honesty."  
  
"Did you see him being not human?" Kyle asked slowly.  
  
"This isn't going to help anything." Michael said standing up. "Let's go see if any of them want some donuts."  
  
"Aren't they asleep?" Ava asked confused  
  
"No, they were moving around in there when we left half an hour ago." Kyle replied.  
  
"Well, they weren't when we got up twenty minutes ago." Isabel replied.  
  
Max looked up suddenly. "They didn't." he said standing up and rushing over to the door. he knocked a couple of times then tried the door. It was locked so he unlocked it then opened the door. "Damn." he said as he walked in.  
  
Everyone else had been watching him curiously, then got up when they heard him curse.  
  
"Max what is it?" Isabel asked as he came back out.  
  
"They're gone. All their stuff is gone. Except this." he finished holding up a familar crystal figurine. 


	17. Explaining

Thanks to all who reviewed:  
  
Asabetha  
  
anatarianliz  
  
Christina2002  
  
Kirstills -p.s. if you would like, I can send you an e-mail explaining everything that is background from the show, Let me know :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max shook his head softly. Their parents had arrived; every person who knew their secret was in the apartment. Except the two people they had all gathered to see. Liz and Alex were gone. Again. No matter what they did they could not keep up with those two. It seemed impossible. And now they had to explain to her parents once again, that he had failed. That he had lost Liz once more.  
  
"Max. Are you ok?"  
  
Max looked up at his sister. He had yet to speak since the discovery that they were gone again. She was worried about him. If she ever got her hands on Liz again, so help her she would tell that girl exactly what she thought about her. Not that she truly disliked Liz, far from it. She loved the girl to death, but the things she had done to Max.. What made them think they had to run. They should be able to fight this together.  
  
"Iz, what is it?" Max asked, pulling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Everyone's ready."  
  
"All right." He replied standing up and walking with her to the front room. It was so strange that they were all gathered in Liz's house, but Liz wasn't here.  
  
"Max. What happened?" Diane asked as her son walked into the room.  
  
He sighed as Isabel sat down with her children and her mother-in-law. He looked at his son, who was with his parents. He had missed him while he was on his way here. Sighing once more he went to stand by the window. He looked out at the city that Liz and the others had lived in for the past years.  
  
"We came here, and we found Liz. And Alex." he began, pausing when he heard Nancy gasp happily.  
  
"They weren't here at first, but returned because they had forgotten something. They look good. But there were a lot of surprises."  
  
"Like what Max?" Jim asked slowly.  
  
"She has a daughter. Her name is Serena. She has long blonde hair, and brown eyes." Maria explained softly.  
  
Nancy smiled softly. "A granddaughter... Who's her father?"  
  
"Max thinks it might be Alex. His eyes are brown like hers, and the blonde hair could come from his cousin...." Kyle explained.  
  
Nancy looked at him clearly puzzled about something.  
  
"So where are they?" Jeff asked slowly.  
  
"They disappeared yesterday, sometime between 3:30 and 4:30 am the morning."  
  
"Why would they disappear?" Amy asked confused, "Didn't they know we were coming?"  
  
"That's why they disappeared." Max said turning from the window and facing them once more. "How come you guys never talked about the fact that Liz was adopted?" he asked, no recrimination in hie voice, only curiosity.  
  
"How... how did you find out?" Jeff asked slowly.  
  
"Liz told us. Did you know Alex was too?"  
  
"No." he replied in a bit of shock.  
  
"They aren't human." Michael said jumping straight into it.  
  
"You mean they're like you guys...." Esperanza Rodriguez said slowly.  
  
"Yes, but different at the same time. Liz told us the truth of who we were. And how we cam to be here. Her name was Marena. She was suppose to marry Max, but his mother wanted him to marry Ava, so she had Marena killed. Alex was called Larek, and was going to marry Isabel, but after Marena died he and her brother went to find out the truth." Maria explained.  
  
"They discovered that the Queen was involved, but the she poisoned Larek before he could tell Max. Marena's brother arrived and told Max the truth. The queen was put in jail, and max married Ava, so he'd have a queen as he was now king. Liz's brother started seeing me. He also went nuts and killed Alex's brother Stajrak, now know as Stephan. Then he killed Stephan's wife Carisca, aka Susanna, and her brother Bachkra, aka Mitchell." Isabel continued  
  
"We met all of them, that's why we know their names. They are the other members of her band." Kyle explained  
  
"Anyway, after all of Liz's closest friend's were found dead, only one of her best friends was still alive. Farina. Farina was Michael and Ava's sister, they were triplets. Farina went nuts after everyone died, and began using her powers as a sorceress for evil. Then things went pretty much as we knew. Iz left Kivar in, he killed the four of them, and they were sent to earth." Maria continued.  
  
"But it wasn't that easy." Isabel said with a smile. "Farina realized what had happened and gained back some of her sanity. She created the four original pods to send. I.e. those of us sent to Roswell. Kivar learned what they were up to and created his own set, the ones in New York. At the same time the queen got out, and decided that this time things would work as she wanted them to. So she placed her most trusted advisor aka Neusado, in charge of the Roswell group, and set things up so we would get only the information she wanted us to have."  
  
"Somehow the Ava's got switched. When Farina learned what had happened, it was too late to change it as we were already on our way here. So she created a second set, her best friends, and sent them here." Isabel explained  
  
"But they were better so to speak. They would come out younger and their protector would make sure they got to good homes. They would have their memories of Antar, and know how to use their powers." Ava explained.  
  
"So Liz's brother was, is Kivar?" Jim asked for clarification, to make sure what he had heard was right.  
  
"Yes." Michael replied slowly. "Unfourtunatly."  
  
"So is that why they left. So Kivar wouldn't find her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"That's what they said." Max replied.  
  
"I'm confused about something." Nancy said softly. "You think Alex is Serena's father right?"  
  
"Yes. Because they acted, well like something was up between them." Max explained.  
  
"And because Alex's eyes are brown and his cousin has blonde hair." Maria explained.  
  
"But the blonde hair wouldn't pass down through Alex." Nancy said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Oh my g.." Maria began as everything clicked. "Alex is adopted, he isn't related to his cousin by blood."  
  
"Then where did the blonde hair come from?" Isabel asked in shock. 


	18. Larrick

Max sighed softly. It had been two days since Liz disappeared again. There had been no sigh of them; even their manager was gone. They had even gone as far as to contact Larrick to see if he knew anything, but there had been no response from him as yet. 

"Max?" Ava asked as she walked into the room.

"Is everything ok?" he asked turning towards her.

"I just thought of something. What did you do with Liz's journal? Maybe it has some answers." 

Max stopped for a moment as he thought about that. "Why didn't I think about that?" he asked outloud. "Its back in Roswell."

"There's something else." She whispered softly.

"What is it?" he asked when he realized she had gone quite pale. 

"I've been lying to you all these years." She replied softly, holding her hand up to keep him from interrupting her. "I should have told you all sooner, but I was terrified of how you would react. You were the only friends I had." She said with a shrug of helplessness.

"Ava." He began softly. "You can tell me anything."

"That's just it." She replied turning from him. "I'm not Ava."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"When Ava was on Antar, I ran into her. We immediately recognized each other, and planned to each go after one of your children, then meet back up at a designated point. I got Maxie, while she went after your daughter. We thought that by going separately we could get to the kids easier and quicker, before anyone would realize what was going on. And they all thought Tess was the only one there so their sensors missed both of us. 

"But something went wrong. I saw it all in my mind. She had just gotten to the girl when Tess walked in. She was furious and killed Ava. But she hadn't realized Ava was holding Larina, your daughter. She was even angrier when she realized she had killed not only her double, but her daughter as well. I knew I had to get away before she realized I had Maxie, so I left, and came to you."

"Why did you pretend to be Ava?" he asked as he tried to grasp everything he had been told.

"I didn't think you would trust me otherwise." She replied. "And I had to get your son to you."

"So who are you?" he asked softly, some reason his heart was telling him to not think about it and simply accept. She was still the same person he had lived with for the past few years.

"My real name is Farina. Ava was my sister. All our lives on earth we would meet in our dreams, that's why we recognized each other on Antar."

"You're the one who created us?" he asked in surprise. "But how did you…"

"Get here?" she asked with a half-smile. "I was a sorceress, the only one in my family for generations. I was able to see my own future in a small way, and saw that I would die. But I also knew that you would not have all the information you would need, so with our parents' help, another hybrid was created with my DNA and sent along with Marena and the others."

"All right. So would you like to be called Farina again?" he asked with a smile.

She closed her eyes as she smiled. "You have no idea how nice that would be. And be able to have my real hair color again."

"You're not a blonde."

"No." she replied before waving her hand in front of herself. When she was done, she had the same features and blue eyes she always had, looking identical to Tess and Ava, but she had the same color hair as Michael, though hers was much longer and curlier, reaching her waist.

"Michael is going to freak." Max said with a smile.

Farina smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Thank you for rescuing my son."

"What else would I do." She replied.

Max shook his head before replying. "Come on, we have a lot to tell the others."

Farina took a deep breath and followed him out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone sifted through the remnants of the Pod Chamber. It had been a week since the learned about Farina, and returned to Roswell to find Liz's journal. Unfortunately, it was missing. But, they had decided to look around the chamber hoping that there might be something there that could help them get a hold of Larrick.

It was the first time they had been back since the day Tess went to Antar, and things were a mess. They had been looking for hours, while the children were off with various grandparents, and were starting to think they would never find anything.

"Hey Max, what's this?" Kyle called from where he was standing near the pods. The group quickly made their way over to him, wondering what he had found. Next to one of the pods was an envelope.

"I don't know what that is." Max said surprised, how had that survived the blast?

"Whose pod is this?" Farina asked softly

"Mine." Max replied as he picked the two objects up. "Do we still have a copy of Alex's program?" he asked as he looked at them.

"Yeah, it's at the house." Maria replied.

"Well, why don't we go see what this is, maybe there is something here that will help." Iz said with a shrug.

Two hours later, everyone sat around the living room while the computer began to print the translations. Max walked over and picked up the translation of the letter like object.

"Oh my God! It's a letter, from Liz."

"In Antarian?" Isabel asked in surprise.

"Yeah…" Max trailed off as he read. "This doesn't make sense." He continued as he looked up at them.

"How did it get in the chamber anyway?" Farina asked.

"Here, let me read it." He replied. 

"Dear Max,

By now I have probably disappeared, and if my dreams are true, then you have come looking for me, and probably found Alex, Serena, the others, and I. And we have probably disappeared again.

There are probably a hundred questions running through the minds of each of you, starting with who I was, as I'm sure the explanation I gave didn't answer any questions. Also, you are probably wondering who Serena is. Once again, I probably didn't give you any answers. 

Unfortunately, I can't tell you. There is another like us, our guardian was a close friend, and kept in contact with Antar for a short time after she first came to earth. Serena, my daughter's namesake and our guardian, learned that Farina created another, one of herself. She is somewhere on earth as well, find her if you can. She will understand why I can't tell you all of this, and could explain why in a small way.

She will be able to help you, in more ways that just being able to answer any questions you may have about my secrecy. She was trained as a sorceress, as was I. She can help all of you with your powers, defining them even more than they are. And you will need that. Kivar will come after you. And the last thing I want to see one day is your deaths. Please, don't let that happen, I saw your deaths once, and heard of them another time. I can not manage if I know that you died once more.

By now you also know that my journal is missing. Farina will be able to help you find it. It's been about three years since I left Roswell, I know you, that you would not have read my journal. Which is probably a good thing now. I have taken it and written our history in it. I cannot tell it to you, but I could write it down. There are always ways around the rules, luckily this one will work. I snuck into the chamber and am going to leave this here for you to find. I know that none of you have thought to come back here, and my hope is that when you learn the journal is gone, you might come here to see if there is anything that could be useful.

Please know that I am truly sorry for the way things have turned out.

 Liz"

"Makes sense that Serena would have heard about me." Farina said with a soft smile. "Larrick was probably the one to tell her."

"Who was Serena? The first Serena I mean." Maria asked.

"Larrick's sister. She was a good friend after I lost all of you. She volunteered to take the five here, and make sure things would get settled right."

"So we were never suppose to meet them." Max asked softly.

"No, it wasn't in the plan, Kivar would find you eventually, but we wanted to make sure he didn't find out about them until it was too late. I don't know what Serena was thinking when she brought Liz and Alex here."

"She didn't." Maria replied. "The Whitman's moved here when we were two, the Parker's about six months before. That was the reason Alex and Liz knew each other longer, they both lived in the same town in Washington, then the Whitman's followed the Parker's, something about better job opportunities." 

"So she probably got all of them set up in that town in Washington, she couldn't have gotten further away from you, and especially the other set." Farina mused.

"But wasn't Liz's grandmother from here?" Kyle asked confused.

"After they married, Jeff and Nancy went north. They were both from Roswell."

"So that's why none of them talked about the adoption. People all assumed they were their children, they looked like their parents, and when they moved to Roswell, they were a part of the family." Michael said softly.

"Yeah," Max began. "Farina, what was Liz talking about?" Everyone turned towards Farina expectantly.

"The sorceress, as well as the sorcerers on Antar are governed by a group of powerful sorcerers and sorceress know as the council. They forbid us to talk of anything regarding our past. Other than that, I can't tell you anything, or else." She finished with a slight shrug.

"All right, but through the journal Liz found a way around it. So, what about the part that said you would know?"

"I don't know Max." Farina replied honestly. "Is there anything else in the letter?"

"No." Max replied thinking they had reached another dead end.

"Can I see the original?" she asked after a moment.

"Sure." He replied handing it to her.

After a few moments scanning the letter Farina sat up straighter. "She's a genius."

"What?" Iz asked.

"Liz, she's a genius. Part of the letter didn't translate, because it wasn't in the Antarian Alex created the program for."

"Then what was it in?" Michael asked confused.

"An ancient dialect of Antarian, used only by the council and others of our particular kind. It is taught only to sorcerers and sorceress." 

"So…" Maria prompted.

"It's how to contact Larrick personally."


End file.
